Namek: Sentimientos y sueños
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Esta es una colección one-shot que planeo iniciar, no sé cuántos lleguen a hacer, todos centrados en los namekuseines o su planeta. Si eres namekfan, checa esto. Avertencia, posibles miniseries y un poco de desarrollo sentimental entre namekuseines. (Namek-Love).
**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

 _ **Esta es una colección one-shot que planeo iniciar, no sé cuántos lleguen a hacer, todos centrados en los namekuseines o su planeta. Algunos serán respuestas a desafíos de "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball".**_

 _ **En esta ocasión presento mi respuesta al desafío Namekusei, por el mismo "Por los que leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball".**_

 _ **Esta desde el punto de vista de Moori, aquí él es un niño, su inocencia e ignorancia no le han permitido comprender la situación, aquí es el día en que todo cambio.**_

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 15 de Abril de 2016**

 **Un padre, un hijo y la planta**

Padre se encuentra donde lo deje. Sigue meditando, creo, tengo que mostrarle lo que encontré.

-Padre, Padre...-jalo su túnica, es tan larga que parece que podría vivir en ella, Padre es grande. Creo que ya reacciono, voltea su hermoso rostro a mí, sus ojos como siempre están cerrados, pero es como si me viera a través de sus párpados. Padre ha estado un poco cansado desde que puso el huevo, dijo que el cansancio era normal, que si decía o hacia cosas raras no me asustara, es porque se iba a poner sensible.

-¿Que pasa Moori?- el acaricia el huevo en su portadilla, contra su pecho.

-Encontré algo, está saliendo del suelo, no sé qué es. ¡Ven!- no entiendo porque pero me siento feliz después de ver esa cosita, tomo su enorme mano y la jalo -¡aaah ven!

-¡Espera mi pequeño, estoy cansado y todo me da vueltas!¡no puedo volar como tú!- es verdad. ¡Ya se!

-Yo te ayudo- digo mientras lo sujeto por la espalda- tu solo levita, yo te empujo.

-¡Jejeje, eres tan inteligentes, mi niño!- me sonríe mientras hace lo que digo. Juntos nos dirigimos a ese lugar, está cerca de una fuente de agua, así también Padre podrá beber agua y recuperar sus fuerzas, quiero hacerle una casa para que este más cómodo. Padre es tan bueno y nunca se queja a pesar de que la vida es difícil. Soporta el calor y el cansancio, dice que yo lo hago feliz. Pero creo que Padre en el fondo está muy triste.

-Aquí es- digo descendiendo lento.

-Oigo y huelo agua- sonríe divertido- ¿es lo que mi pequeño quería enseñarme?

-¡No!- no puedo evitar reír, es un manantial que sale del suelo, pero no es lo que quería mostrarle.- ¡Ven! Es por aquí. Necesito que te hinques Padre.

El me hace casó, ladea algo la cabeza. Entonces guió sus manos, es gracioso que tan pequeñas son mis manos si las comparo. ¿Porque es tan grande? Ha padre se le ha borrado la sonrisa, acaba de rozar la cosa del suelo, es azul oscuro, es suave e incluso si me acerco y huelo es agradable. Me alegre, no entiendo por qué, solo me hizo feliz el encontrar esto. También quiero que Padre sea feliz. Pero no se ve feliz, ya no sonríe, incluso sus enormes manos están temblando y está jadeando. Esta acariciando la cosa, toma con cuidado un pedazo, y lo acerca a su nariz, sus labios están temblándole mientras que se ve tan sorprendido.

-Achiza...- murmura- ¡oh pequeñita, creciste aquí, tan sola y sin que te cuidaran!- ahora está llorando, no lo entiendo.- ¡completamente sola!

-¡¿Padre, te sientes mal?!- el sacude la cabeza, se que eso es "no", pero ahora esta con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro- es esa cosa, te hizo llorar, la voy a sacar de la tierra.- es lo que voy a hacer, no quiero que Padre llore, no soporto que Padre llore. Esta cosa lo puso muy triste...

Padre me toma con fuerza del brazo, me aleja de la cosa.

-¡No, no, estoy bien!

-¡No, Padre, no, estas lloroso!

-Hijo, dime ¿porque quisiste mostrarme esto?

-No lo sé, solo la encontré, me gusto, creí que a ti también te gustaría. ¿Lloras porque es algo malo? ¿qué es la cosa?

Padre vuelve a llorar, no entiendo, ¿dije algo que lo hirió?.

-Moori... ¡perdóname, no te ha dado nada, pensando que si vivías en la completa ignorancia seria la vida más fácil para ti! ¡pero egoísmo puro! ¡El Señor Kattatsu me habría aborrecido por sub desarrollar a mi propio hijo de esta forma!- está temblando, no entiendo nada, todo lo que dice es complicado para mí. Me está poniendo la mano en la cabeza.-¡aun estoy a tiempo de reparar el daño!

La energía de Padre está dentro de mi, de mi cabeza, lo estoy viendo...

* * *

Un planeta hermoso, azul con bellos océanos verdes, lleno de vida, lleno de gente, la gente es alegre y amable, todos son felices, todos dan y reciben amor, entregan amor, su fuerza es el amor.

 _"Moori, eres guerrero, tu amor será tu fuerza"_

Ahora comprendo sus palabras cuando nací, mi nombre significa _"El amor es poder"._

Algo ha despertado en mi, mis pensamientos ahora son más ágiles, mi mente esta mas despejada, este soy realmente yo. Mi cuerpo está en un estado infantil, soy un niño, pero también soy un guerrero. Mi tipo nace sabiendo lo necesario, mi propósito en la vida es proteger a mi Patriarca. Pero el ya no quiere eso para mí, él quiere que sea mas que eso.

¡Nooo! ¡La gente está muriendo, el viento está destrozando todo! ¡el calor es asfixiante! ¡La sed quema hasta la mente de la gente!¡algunos han enloquecido y...!

* * *

-¡Me hubieras dejado como estaba!-murmuro mientras me alejo de mi Padre. - ¡dejarme en la ignorancia de que Namekusei está muerto!- ahora entiendo porque mi Padre llora, algo me decía que las cosas no eran normales, pero ahora sé que somos los últimos de una especie antigua, más antigua que algunas estrellas. Veo la planta, es un retoño de achiza, Padre la protege con sus enormes manos. Estoy conmovido, Padre paso por un infierno, vivió cosas horribles, le hicieron cosas horribles, para volverse loco y aun siento la pureza de su corazón, sé que no está demente, sé que no hizo lo que hizo por crueldad, él había perdido la esperanza de que el planeta se restableciera, había vivido solo tantos años, tantos que incluso comenzó a hablar solo, no por locura, sino por temor a olvidar como hablar. Vivió tantos años solo esperando poder tenerme, ¡me espero una vida entera!- ¡lo siento, no quise recriminarte nada! ¡Solo es que me duele lo que te paso!- sé que si me impidió pensar con mas coherencia al principio es porque él no creyó soportar el mostrarme estas cosas.

-Moori, el planeta no está muerto, este retoño creció solo, nadie lo cuido, es porque fue fuerte, encontró su camino a través de cientos de años hasta florecer, sabes que es, sabes también que puede llegar a ser. Si lo cuidamos.

-¡Aaah no! ¡Tengo que cuidarte a ti y a mi hermano pronto por nacer, para cuando el bebé nazca estaré con las manos llenas, quiero construir una casa!- no entiendo como lo hizo, pero ahora se está formando la idea de cómo cultivar y cuidar achizas, sé que es mucho trabajo, para algo que en realidad no es útil para nosotros, sé que son hermosas, pero ¡por favor, esto es un capricho!

-Moori- su voz es tan dulce, no puedo negarle nada- es un capricho, si, definitivamente lo es, sé que las achizas no nos son prácticas, pero hay más en la vida que buscar techo, vestido y sustento, la belleza es importante para el corazón. Tu dijiste que la planta te gusto antes de saber que es en realidad.- en verdad sabe que amo su voz, aunque mi cabeza me dice que esto es un capricho infantil.- ¿ya no te gusta?- lo dice tan dulce y suavemente que me derrite.

-Si me gusta, en realidad me hizo feliz el olerla, corrí dando vueltas alrededor de ella gritando y riendo.

Padre se rie.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso, bueno, oír eso mas bien.

-Padre, ¡¿quieres que dedique mi vida a esto?!

-Nosotros no somos eternos en esta vida, hijo, un día en un futuro no tan lejano ya no habrá nadie que lo haga en este planeta, pero sería hermoso que al menos nuestro planeta volviera a ser tan bello como cuando empezó nuestra historia. Quisiera que al menos tus hijos lo vieran, y tú con ellos.

-Mis hijos- sí, algunas veces imagino como será ser grande, como mi Padre, poner mis propios huevos, se ahora que es un sentimiento normal, sé que no estoy desesperanzado si tengo ese tipo de sentimientos.- Esta bien, pero solo te digo que si esto estorba en mis obligaciones para cuidar de ti o a mi hermano, los dejare de lado, a ti y a mi hermano los pondré por encima de las achizas.

-Lo se…

-El tendrá que ayudarme, cuando sea más grande, nada de irse de paseo cuando yo este cuidando los cultivos. Ese niño tendrá que ser responsable igual que yo.

-Ellos te ayudaran- él me sonríe, tan inocente que no me lo creo.

-¿Planeas tener más?

-Los que mis fuerzas me permitan, siempre soñé con tener una familia grande.

Padre, si haces eso no podrás vivir una vida plena por ello, tu vida será corta y enfermiza, sonríes aunque lo sabes, eres admirable.


End file.
